


The Fallen

by micah_n10 (micah)



Series: 100 Themes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micah/pseuds/micah_n10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Iruka realizes he's in love with an obnoxious arse and then proceeds to get distracted by said arse. Damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece of writing. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Theme: 02. Love

It was a bitterly cold day as Umino Iruka trudged through the streets of Konoha. Snow hadn't fallen in half a year, and their first downfall happened to be on the one day he HAD to see Kakashi. Well, he didn't need to see him, it wasn't life or death. It was… he sighed, his breath wisping over a shoulder as he walked on.

He'd made up his mind last night. He didn't care any more, he had to say it. If Kakashi wasn't willing to, then he would because it needed to be said. Especially now he knew the jounin knew - had known before even he did. That was just unfair.

"Stupid idiot jounin," he groused, pulling his coat tighter around his body. "Stubborn, idiotic, baka. Such a… such an ass!"

The chuunin paused mid-step. _Nice ass. Gack! No!_

"Dumbass-"

_Firm._

"No, no, no!" He growled. "Stupid-head-"

_Good head. Kami-sama does he give good hea- No!_

"Damnit!" Iruka stomped a little louder. _Be mad. Stay mad._ "Focus on the anger," he continued walking and muttering, unaware of the glances being sent his way. "Angry is good. He should've said something. Stay angry."

_Mmm, angry sex._

Iruka stilled. _Damnit._ "Damnit, damnit, damn it!"

Had ALL his senses been Hatake molested!? Was he that - in love?

The door to Kakashi's apartment swung open, jounin staring lazily. He was naked from the waist up, hair and chest still damp from the shower he'd been enjoying moments prior.

Iruka groaned. Yes. Yes he was.


End file.
